


Peculiar Artist

by homokage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Hatake Kakashi, KakaNaru - Freeform, M/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homokage/pseuds/homokage
Summary: There were no words that could describe the artist Kakashi.  Weird seemed a little mean and judgemental. The best word to describe Kakashi and his art was Peculiar. Yes, he was a Peculiar Artist.





	Peculiar Artist

「Art is not what you see, but what you make others see」

San Francisco was a very busy place indeed. The roads were filled with cars, bumper to bumper, each one with a different destination. People swarmed the city, some for their jobs, others seeing the beautiful city and what it had to offer. Some would say different as San Francisco was rather cloudy, cold, and poluted. But looking past that there was a very beautiful city with many sights to see. Among the crowd of people, trying to find where they would go, was a beautiful blonde man. 

The blonde had no destination in mind as all he wanted to do was explore the magnificent place called San Francisco. He was going to college soon and had wanted to visit every place he wanted, San Francisco being the number one place. His friends had gone along with him, but they had been hung over and stayed in the hotel which they were staying in. This left the blonde to explore on his own, which didn't bother him at all. This way he could do what he wanted without anyone objecting or judging.

But he had to admit it got quite tiring walking around, and eating sweets and bread. Especially when you were alone and cold. The blonde pushed past a sea of people as he searched for a store to go in so he could warm up; preferably one that he could buy stuff from as well. His eyes wondered to what seemed to be art pressed against a window, and a sign that read 'Will of Fire Art'. The art itself was rather interesting as it was dark, but beautiful and captivating. Shades of red he had never seen, and the blacks that seemed darker then the night sky.

He decided to go inside, to see the beautiful yet dark art, which would change his life.

"Hello there" a voice said as he walked in. The blonde's head snapped to the man sitting on a stool, a blank canvas in front of him. The only sound inside of the shop was the door closing, leaving them in awkward silence. The blonde would have replied much quicker if it wasn't for the fact the man was very attractive, and oddly captivating. Much like his art work.

"Hello sir. I was walking by and happened to see your art, and the red was absolutely beautiful. Never had I seen such a deep shade of red till now, and I just had to take a look inside" The blonde said. The man stood up from the stool he was sitting on, stretching out to his full height. The blonde gasped a little as he realized that not only was the man at least 6'0, but very much shirtless with an apron on. The man had silver, silk like hair and light grey eyes.

"Thanks. A lot of people seem to say the same thing you just did, not to sound cocky or anything. If you're looking to buy something on the walls it's about $50-$80. If you want me to paint you, or something specific the price varies" His voice was smooth, like silk. The blonde nodded his head as he looked up at the walls, taking in the dark art. Each painting told a different story, varying from war to demons. He almost wanted to reach out, and trace each painting. The paintings were just as beautiful and mesmorizing as the artist.

"What inspired you to paint all of these? You don't seem to be the type to paint such... dark things. No offense" The blonde nervously laughed. The painter's lips tugged upward into a small smile as he seemed to be thinking about what had inspired him to paint. Something about that smile made the blonde happy inside, and it made him crave more of it. But as soon as it came, it left. The smile the painter had faded away into a frown that showed sorrow and almost longing. It also showed pain.

"I've lived a lonely life. My parents died when I was young, and that left me alone in the world. I went to join the army, and came back due to some injuries I sustained during battle. And the one way I could escape the world around me was through painting. It drowns out the pain and sadness around me, in me." His voice was low. The blonde whispered an apology for bringing up what must have been painful memories for the man. Awkward silence followed as the blonde looked for a painting to buy.

"What's your name? I mean I just gave you my life story, so it's only right if I get your name" The man said in a quirky way. The blonde smiled as, to him, it sounded like a poor attempt at flirting. And even if it was, he liked it.

"My name is Naruto. What's your name?" Naruto asked. The artist simply said his name, slowly. Hearing his name being spoken sent a shiver down Naruto's spine. Never had anyone had this affect on him, especially a man. He almost asked for the man to repeat his name, to say it a bit louder, but he restrained himself from doing so. The last thing he needed was for this man to think he was an absolute nut case.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, owner of this store, and one hell of an artist. I must say it's quite a pleasure meeting someone as handsome as you, Naruto. Especially since you're not from around here" Kakashi chuckled. Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion as to how Kakashi could tell he was not from around there. Maybe he could just tell by the way he talked or look. He almost blushed as he thought of how Kakashi called him handsome.

"I hope it wasn't too painfully obvious I'm not from around here. I came here on a vacation before I start college so I could squeeze in fun before I dedicate my time to school. And my friends are hung over back at the hotel we're staying at, so I decided to explore the city on my own. And I'm grateful because my friends wouldn't have let me walk through the door" Naruto chuckled. Kakashi smiled at the blonde, now waling towards him. Naruto's heart sped up as the very well built body got closer to him.

"I would be careful if I were you. This may be a very pretty city, with sights that no other place has, but it's also dangerous. Your friends shouldn't leave you alone, even if they have hangovers" Kakashi chuckled. Naruto nodded his head as he moved to take a closer look at a painting. It had what seemed to be a wolf with blood dripping from its mouth, a fox laying before it. Something in him compelled him to touch it, so he did. He wanted it.

"How much for this one?" He asked. Kakashi grabbed the painting off of the wall, examining it to see what he could sell it for. Naruto would pay almost anything to have that painting, especially since had had over $5,000 on his card. The blonde carefully watched as Kakashi looked over the details of the painting, finally coming up with a price.

"Originally it would have been $180, but with such a pretty face like yours I will sell it to you for only $100. And because your face is just so gorgeous I'll even paint you" Kakashi said with a grin on his face. Happiness flooded the blonde as he pulled out his card, folloring Kakashi over to the front desk to pay for the art. Something about Kakashi saying he was handsome and gorgeous made him giddy.

"I can't thank you enough for this Kakashi. Well I do need to get back to the hotel so my friends and I can hang out. Give me your number, and I'll stop by tomorrow so you can paint me." Naruto said casually. He swiped his card through the scanner, and put in his pin code. He wondered if Kakashi saw through his lame attempt to get his number, and if he would go along with it. If he read Kakashi correctly, then the man was flirting with him earlier. But he wasn't the best at reading others.

"Was that your attempt of getting my number? I'll write it down for ya" Kakashi chuckled. Naruto blushed a little as he saw Kakashi taking a small piece of paper, and writing down what seemed to be his number. He handed it to Naruto, as well as the painting which had been wrapped up.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Naruto said as he grabbed the painting, and walked out of the shop. Out of the corner of his eye he swore he saw what seemed to be a small smile from Kakashi, one that was very odd. Naruto skipped a little as he wanted to hurry back to the hotel room, and tell his friends what had happened. It wasn't every day someone had caught Naruto's attention, and actually gave him the time of day.

| 奇妙な |

"So do tell us about this peculiar painter you met earlier today, Naruto. You even say you got his number! If I remember correctly you can't flirt, and have never gotten a number without my help or Sakura's." His friend, Sasuke, joked. Naruto blushed thinking of the painter from earlier that day. He was currently at a place called Boudin, sitting at a table with his friends. Of course he only had Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata. Those were the only friends who could afford the trip.

"Well the 'Peculiar Painter' has a name which Is Kakashi. He was so handsome, and even shirtless. I'm really glad I walked into that shop or else I wouldn't have met him or gotten a painting. And he even offered to paint me tomorrow!" Naruto exclaimed. His friends all exchanged looks as they thought of 'Titanic' and how Jack painted Rose. Their friend was very oblivious when it came to things like this.

"Well it seems our little Naruto is finally getting out there Hina-babe" Sakura cooed as she wrapped her arms around Hinata's arm. The girl blushed a little at the gesture, and laughed at her comment. Sasuke attempted to keep himself from bursting out into laughter at the shade of red the blonde turned. He was practically the shade of red that Kakashi had used for his painting.

"Whatever you guys. Just because I got his number, flirted with him, and I am getting painted by him doesn't really mean anything. Did you all forget that I don't even live in California? It would never work out" Naruto mumbled. It had finally dawned on him that he wouldn't be able to see Kakashi for long as he would only be out there for at least a week or so before he left to Nevada. Dating Kakashi was a dream that was better off as a dream, and not reality. 

Besides, he barely knew the guy. For all he knew Kakashi could be a killer or a rapist.

"Naruto, you have to enjoy life in the moment and stop worrying so much. If you worry you'll lose focus on the world and miss great oppurtunities. If me and Sakura were to listen to everything people said about us or to us we wouldn't be together." Hinat said, gesturing to her girlfriend that was wrapped around her arm. The pink haired girl nodded her head, agreeing with what Hinata had said. All Naruto could do was sigh as he took a bite out of a turtle made of bread.

"She's right Naruto; you just have to go for it. If he wants to paint you like a french girl, then you do it. I say you go on a date with him before we head to Nevada, and see if you click. It wouldn't hurt to try and get back into the dating game. Or you can be alone with me, forever. Which I doubt you want" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded his head, agreeing with his best friend. If he and Kakashi got along then he would stay out there a bit longer, and maybe they could have a long distance relationship. If not, there was no harm done.

"Whatever you guys. I don't even know where to take a guy like him out in a city I am unfamiliar with. So you'd have to help me" Naruto said in victory. Maybe then they would have let it go instead of pressing on, but they were his friends and would do no such thing. He looked up at Hinata who was furiously typing into her phone, most likely trying to find a place for him to go. Naruto deadpanned as he watched Hinata look for a place for his future 'date'.

"China Town. That's where you guys will be going, then maybe to some bar after. Whatever it is, you will make it perfect. Who wouldn't want to date such a quirky, gay, dork like you? He would have to be an idiot and blind" Hinata said. They all nodded their heads in agreement as Naruto was a hard person to hate. The blonde blushed and continued to eat his turtle, drowning out the silly talk of his friends.

He decided to focus on the busy city, and how it was getting close to night. Oh how he wished for the night to be over so he could see Kakashi agains. He pulled out his phone, going through his contacts until he landed on 'Kakashi'. His finger hovered over the text bubble, wondering if he should say 'hi'. Well, he got Kakashi's number for the very reason of talking. He sent 'hi' to Kakashi, waiting for a response back. He looked up, watching people fill the streets. For a split second he could have sworn he saw light grey eyes staring into his own.

[Kakashi: Hi blondie :)]

The reply was almost instant, making Naruto's stomach fill with butterflies. He wanted to instantly reply back, but he didn't want to seem as if he had been waiting for a reply. So he decided to wait a minute or so before replying with a simple 'wyd'. In a way it was rather stupid and almost cliche, but it was the best he could think of. Never had he texted someone he had been interested in, especially a guy.

"Seems lover boy is texting the Peculiar Artist. Should I be expecting a wedding day soon? I really hope you pick me to be your best man or else I will be offended, deeply. But I wonder if you would be the female, meaning I am the maid of honor. Whichever one you are, I call dibs on being the first one by your side" Sasuke said. Sakura glared at him as she felt she should be Naruto's maid of honor, not Sasuke.

[Kakashi: I'm painting something beautiful, just like you]

He sure did know how to flirt, especially when texting. A goofy grin appeared on Naruto's face as he decided to reply with a cheesy 'but not as beautiful as you'. Even if it was so cliche, and a terrible way to flirt, it was the best he had. And he didn't want to turn to Sasuke for advice on how to flirt especially since the raven would think of something perverted and not so innocent. Naruto didn't want Kakashi thinking he was nasty.

"Oh my heavens he is blushing! We need to go find some where to buy you an outfit for your date with Peculiar Artist, and fast." Sakura squealed. The blonde tried to hide the very obvious red in his cheeks, but failed miserably. Sakura pulled out cash from her wallet and placed it on the table, then grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling him out of the place. He could already tell that it was going to be a very long night of shopping for the perfect outift, especially if Sakura was helping.

[Kakashi: I am the moon, and you're the sun. Yes both are beautiful, but the Sun shines brighter and is more magnificent then the moon]

Naruto tried to contain the laughter from erupting from him. Never had he thought Kakashi could have such a way with words. In all honesty, there were no words that could describe the artist Kakashi.Weird did seem a little mean and judgemental. The best word to describe Kakashi and his art was Peculiar. Yes, he was a Peculiar Artist.


End file.
